This invention relates to an improved, simplified design for a latch of the type having a housing and first and second latch arms, wherein the latch arms each define a latching end and are pivotable in the housing between a latching position, in which the latching ends are positioned closer to one another to engage a striker, and a release position, in which the latching ends are positioned farther from one another to release the striker.
A latch of the general type described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,594. The latch disclosed in this patent uses a manually rotatable cam to shift a plate that engages outboard edges of the latch arms such that when the plate is moved away from the latching arms, the latch arms are pulled from the latching to the release position. The latch arms are biased to the latching position by coil springs that surround pins secured to move axially as the latch arms pivot. A locking mechanism works by limiting travel of these pins, and thus the pins, the latch arms and the plate are interposed between the locking mechanism and the manually operated cam.
The linkage disclosed in the above-identified patent is relatively complex, and it is made of a relatively large number of intricately formed parts. The latch housing is asymmetrical, and requires two separate castings for the separate halves of the housing. This results in increased tooling costs.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved housing for a latch of the type described initially above, which can be manufactured more inexpensively.